homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515- Odd Meetings
atypicalTyrant AT began pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 02:21 -- 02:21:39 GC: oh hi 02:21:59 AT: hey!! uuuh lara? 02:22:12 GC: yes? 02:22:15 GC: and you'reee 02:22:17 GC: uhm 02:22:30 GC: i forgot 02:22:43 AT: im aaisha!! im a troll :) 02:22:49 GC: oh! 02:22:54 GC: thats why i wouldnt know you 02:22:59 GC: aaaa 02:23:05 GC: idk if that should be your nickname 02:23:17 AT: i mean u could scream into the night for me sure 02:23:31 GC: aaaa it is 02:23:49 GC: speaking of trolls 02:23:53 AT: great :D 02:23:55 GC: im assuming you know about my chat with 02:23:58 GC: uh 02:23:59 GC: Oh 02:24:01 GC: right 02:24:01 GC: Nya 02:24:06 AT: nya? 02:24:08 GC: Nya 02:24:08 AT: nyarla? 02:24:09 GC: yeah 02:24:13 GC: that's their nickname 02:24:16 GC: Nya 02:24:18 AT: well i dont kno about ur chat with them but 02:24:25 AT: i kno he might be chatting other humans 02:24:50 GC: i know about a jack 02:24:57 GC: i call that guy the 02:25:01 AT: u all seem 2 kno about jack 02:25:03 GC: ex-dude 02:25:18 AT: n not about the game also y 02:25:33 GC: why what? 02:25:38 AT: y do u call him that 02:25:44 GC: its like a cat 02:25:46 GC: nyaa 02:25:55 AT: a 02:26:00 AT: a wat 02:26:02 GC: oh 02:26:05 GC: a meowbeast 02:26:14 AT: oh! 02:26:17 AT: ive never seen one 02:26:20 AT: i guess vids but 02:26:24 AT: im underwater mostly 02:26:32 GC: also its just a shortening of his name to make it easier to remember 02:26:39 AT: like aaaa 02:26:41 GC: yes 02:26:46 GC: aaaa is easy to remember 02:26:57 AT: ur gonna sound like my mom 02:27:03 AT: just screeching 4 me 02:27:11 AT: tho she kinda echos? 02:27:45 GC: that'd be cool 02:28:11 AT: listen i have like 2 moms i dont want another one 02:28:52 GC: hey some people have to have 8 moms 02:29:33 GC: plus its too late 02:29:43 GC: the deed has been done i am your mom 02:29:46 AT: when ur moms r giatn beast no 02:29:48 AT: damnit 02:29:54 AT: u arent as big as my hive r u 02:30:02 GC: nope 02:30:06 GC: i do bake though 02:30:14 AT: oh good i guess i could deal w/ that 02:30:15 AT: bake? 02:30:38 GC: you know, in an oven? 02:30:42 GC: cookies and such 02:30:43 AT: uuuh no 02:30:45 AT: i mean i guess 02:30:54 AT: uh i kno landdwellers do stuff like that 02:31:02 AT: the few times i was on land 02:31:04 AT: which was like 02:31:05 AT: 2 times? 02:31:09 AT: im udnerwater 02:31:09 GC: shit do you swim in the sea like some fuckin aladdin or some shit? 02:31:10 GC: FUCK 02:31:12 GC: i meant ariel 02:31:13 AT: yea 02:31:17 AT: ?????? 02:31:22 AT: i mean i guess w/e that is 02:31:27 AT: ud have 2 show me 02:31:28 GC: ariel is a mermaid who swims in the ocean 02:31:33 AT: oh yea 02:31:37 AT: thatd be me then 02:31:41 GC: oh cool 02:31:49 GC: i gotta ask you 02:31:55 GC: since humans have had movies about aliens for like 02:31:56 GC: decades 02:32:04 GC: do you have different colored blood? 02:32:10 AT: yea? 02:32:27 GC: .o. 02:32:32 GC: i am stunned 02:32:34 GC: for whatever reason 02:32:39 GC: at this new information 02:32:42 AT: i was gonna ask y yea 02:32:55 AT: uh u can tell our blood by our texts 02:32:56 AT: usually 02:33:01 GC: oh so you're like 02:33:04 AT: some of us use gray 2 hide it 02:33:07 GC: purpleish???? 02:33:12 GC: sorry i cant tell colors for shit 02:33:25 AT: its fine n ur close? 02:33:33 AT: purple is the third highest caste 02:33:36 AT: im fuchsia 02:33:40 AT: the top one 02:33:42 GC: whoa 02:33:52 GC: social heirarchy based on blood 02:33:59 AT: mhm 02:34:06 GC: we have that here too 02:34:13 GC: except its through lineage rather than color 02:35:22 AT: huh 02:35:27 AT: well thats interesting 02:35:43 GC: in some places its more about experience and certain traits one would like to see in a leader 02:35:50 GC: like open mindedness 02:35:58 GC: a kind heart and an iron fist 02:36:32 AT: well here its just 02:36:41 AT: u get wat gets born and can beat the current empress 02:36:49 AT: live or die the fuchsia caste way 02:37:45 GC: damn 02:37:57 GC: isnt that just 02:38:01 GC: a coup de tat? 02:38:11 AT: uuuh not 4 us? 02:38:19 AT: a coup is like wat the summoner did 02:38:29 AT: a brownblood overthrowing the empire 02:38:31 AT: or trying 2 02:39:03 GC: the summoner? 02:40:29 AT: uuh he was a brownblood who tried 2 overthrow the current caste system 02:40:35 AT: brownbloods are second lowest 02:41:39 GC: whoa 02:42:04 AT: mhm 02:42:05 AT: he failed but 02:42:11 AT: i kinda admire him 02:42:14 GC: why? 02:42:25 AT: because the current system is stupid 02:42:27 AT: at least teh culling is 02:42:37 AT: i mean i think all of us have our strengths and our places but 02:42:45 AT: being culled 4 insulting someone is bulslhit 02:42:58 AT: sufferer was kinda neat 2 02:43:18 GC: you could try diplomacy 02:43:58 GC: the voices of the many rather than the voices of the few 02:44:09 AT: oh yea maybe 02:44:14 AT: uuh idk how i feel about that one tho 02:44:42 GC: "The word "democracy" literally means "rule by the people." In a democracy, the people govern." 02:44:48 GC: sorry i just pulled up the definition 02:44:53 GC: i suck at describing things 02:44:53 AT: mmmmmmm 02:44:53 AT: well 02:44:58 AT: its uh its an interesting thought 02:45:00 AT: id have 2 think about it 02:45:11 AT: because like i said each caste has strengths and wweaknesses 02:45:13 AT: and well 02:45:19 AT: higher castes tend 2 rule because we live longer 02:45:22 AT: and r stronger 02:45:33 GC: yeah but living longer doesnt mean being wiser or knowing better 02:45:33 GC: o3o 02:45:45 AT: no but it tends 2 let u make the rules 02:45:48 GC: if anything it may psychologically let you believe that you should be able to grow mentally slower because you live longer 02:45:51 AT: n gain power n favor 02:45:56 AT: idk 02:46:06 AT: all i kno is the empress is hundreds of not thousands of sweeps old 02:46:11 AT: and i have no chance in beating her 02:46:20 AT: i wanted 2 try 4 my ancestor but 02:46:24 AT: i dont have time 02:46:31 GC: cheat 02:46:39 AT: ?? how 02:46:53 GC: well what do you know about her 02:47:09 AT: she's rlly old n super powerful n kills anyone with what she thinks is bad fashion taste 02:47:16 AT: and also she's messing with the game somehow 02:47:36 GC: well what's her fashion taste? 02:47:48 AT: scarves n coats :u 02:47:52 AT: in bright af colors 02:48:53 GC: e-e 02:49:00 GC: that's so bad though 02:49:18 AT: there have been many a valiant troll whos gone out in flames because fuck her fashion 02:49:36 GC: god that fashion choice is terrible 02:49:49 GC: i mean scarves and coats could work if it wasnt like... that 02:49:59 AT: yea but she makes them not work 02:50:00 AT: so 02:50:36 GC: well 02:50:39 GC: at least the world is ending soon 02:51:13 AT: yup and she's going with it 02:51:16 AT: which hurts my pride a bit but 02:54:10 AT: yea 02:54:15 AT: i wont be able to properly become empress 02:54:16 AT: ever 02:54:19 AT: n help my ancestor 02:55:14 GC: idk i mean 02:55:22 GC: the current queen seems to be a legitimately horrible person 02:55:31 GC: killing people simply over differing fashion decisions 02:56:39 AT: yea she kinda is 02:56:47 AT: but like 02:56:51 AT: hundreds of sweeps of training 02:56:53 AT: :x 02:58:19 GC: sweeps? 02:59:08 GC: like a broom? 02:59:45 AT: uuuh solar cycles 02:59:46 AT: our 02:59:48 AT: "years" 03:00:03 GC: ah cool 03:01:35 GC: but not cool about the training 03:01:46 AT: haha yea 03:01:51 AT: im barely an adult 03:01:52 AT: or almost adult 03:02:01 GC: well really the only possible solution i see is the game ending the world and killing her 03:02:36 AT: which im told is exactly whats going to happen 03:02:57 GC: thats good 03:02:58 GC: if it does 03:03:15 AT: yea feels like 03:03:16 AT: ...c heating 03:03:44 GC: it's not really, i mean everyone besides you and 11 other trolls are dying so 03:03:46 GC: idk what to call it 03:05:29 AT: ack same 03:05:36 AT: and if one of us dies there goes a caste 03:06:10 GC: shit thats true 03:06:32 GC: idk what to say about that tho 03:06:39 GC: i think its inevitable that some of us are gonna die 03:07:59 AT: eeeh 03:08:02 AT: arch is making good headway toward that 03:08:05 AT: uh yea 03:08:09 AT: i hope none of us do 03:08:17 AT: or at least we get their genetic material :/ 03:09:41 GC: maybe grab some blood and dna just in case? 03:09:43 GC: who knows 03:09:55 GC: and i keep hearing about arch (second time) but idk who that is 03:10:35 AT: another of u guys he woke up on derse w/ me 03:10:43 AT: tried to help find scarlet got his arm ripped off 03:10:56 GC: woke up on derse? 03:11:03 GC: what's derse? 03:11:42 AT: oh its the violet moon 03:11:51 AT: apparentlyy some of us are on it when we're asleep i think 03:11:53 AT: there's a gold one too? 03:11:57 AT: we might be split up? 03:12:27 GC: violet moon? 03:12:30 GC: gold moon? 03:13:07 AT: yea all game aspects 03:13:48 GC: idk what you're talking about 03:15:31 AT: i suppose its kinda new? 03:15:38 AT: uh well its part o fuuuuh suburb 03:15:40 AT: or w/e 03:15:48 GC: oh 03:15:49 AT: we all get to a moon i think? 03:15:56 AT: but when we're asleep 03:15:59 GC: are towers involved? 03:16:01 AT: i was gonna try to reach derse again but 03:16:03 AT: yea 03:16:07 GC: oh 03:16:44 GC: i woke up 03:16:51 GC: on a purple moon 03:16:53 GC: im 03:16:55 GC: assuming 03:17:11 AT: oh 03:17:13 AT: oh dang 03:17:16 AT: yea that'd be derse then 03:17:46 GC: derse 03:17:47 GC: cool 03:18:02 GC: i saw this 03:18:05 GC: white 03:18:06 GC: thing 03:18:22 GC: and it tore up my room on derse 03:18:22 AT: uuh 03:18:25 AT: blue eyes? 03:18:49 GC: hmm 03:18:51 GC: yes 03:20:38 AT: that would be vigil 03:20:40 AT: careful around him 03:20:50 AT: he's a little obessed with a person named scarlet 03:20:56 AT: just be careful on derse in general 03:21:07 GC: vigil? 03:21:28 AT: the white thing 03:21:33 AT: derse is rlly dangerous rn 03:23:17 GC: well shit 03:23:27 AT: scarlet has some type of mind contorl 03:23:31 GC: i was kinda hoping to explore a dream world that was actually kind of real 03:23:33 AT: avoid the haunted garden 03:23:44 AT: listen avoid vigil, avoid the garden you should be fine 03:23:51 AT: i mean if you could distract vigil that's be great 03:24:01 AT: im currently his hostage there 03:24:06 GC: aiight 03:24:11 GC: but he went into my room 03:24:18 GC: i mean my dream room 03:24:19 GC: why? 03:24:21 AT: idk 03:24:30 AT: he might've been looking for someone to find scarlet 03:24:34 AT: i know where she is but rn i can't lead him there 03:24:54 GC: so vigil is also an ex 03:25:00 GC: as in someone to watch out for 03:25:02 GC: ex-vigil 03:25:03 GC: got it 03:25:54 AT: yup and he's not afraid to use force 03:26:30 GC: why didnt he attack me when he had the chance? 03:26:33 GC: not that i would want him to 03:26:37 GC: but he clearly had the oppurtunity 03:26:40 AT: shrugging irl 03:26:41 AT: not sure 03:26:51 AT: he just wants to find scarlet 03:26:57 GC: or did he destroy the room instead in an attempt to find information on scarlet 03:26:58 AT: and if u hurt her then he gets violent 03:27:05 AT: that seems more likely? 03:31:50 AT: hey okay im gonna need that distraction 03:31:53 AT: on derse 03:33:48 GC: all right 03:33:51 GC: i dont know how 03:34:00 GC: i woke up a week ago 03:34:07 AT: uuh we can work on the details 03:34:20 GC: all right 03:36:44 AT: im gonna have to think on this a while the only thing i can think of is something involving scarlet 03:36:48 AT: but that means starting rumors 03:37:00 AT: and getting other players involved 03:37:02 AT: ooohboy 03:37:28 AT: he apparently cant find scarlet himself 03:37:34 GC: naturally 03:37:59 AT: yea code or seomthing is stopping him 03:39:50 GC: huh 03:39:51 GC: nice 03:40:28 AT: iidk who did it but now he's our problem :/ 03:40:43 AT: anyway i have to get 2 dealing w/ merrow an asshole on my planet 03:41:18 AT: so ill fill u in llater on what we can do 03:41:22 GC: all right 03:41:25 GC: nice talkin to you 03:41:55 AT: troll u later! -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 03:41 -- Category:Lara Category:Aaisha